He Will Be Mine
by 3PeddieFabina
Summary: Patricia knows that she likes Eddie, and she believes that he likes her, too. But when every girl in the school hits on him, making him hers starts to get a lot harder than it seems. (I'm not the best at summaries, but please give me a chance).
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have a new story. This entire story is told in Patricia's POV, unless it says someone else. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hair dye._

Yes, it's probably ridiculous, but hair dye is something we have in common. I know that Eddie's hair is brown, just like mine, and it's obvious that my hair isn't red. So yeah, as stupid as it sounds, changing the natural color of our hair is something we have in common.

What's stupider, is the list I'm making. While I'm supposed to be doing my homework, I have flipped to a blank sheet in my notebook, and made a list, titled_ Things Eddie and I Have In Common_. Of course most teens don't do their homework when they're supposed to (even Mara and Fabian do it weeks _before_ they're supposed to), but I'm positive that most teen girls don't write lists about what they have in common with a boy. Even if said boy is the _best_ looking person on the planet. Yes, I, Patricia Williamson actually find Eddie Miller attractive. And it seems like he's into me, but it's hard to tell.

Exhibit A: Eddie flirts with every girl in the school.

Exhibit B: Every girl in the school flirts with Eddie.

And If those don't make it hard enough to tell if he likes me or not, when Eddie talks to me, it's more... Friendly, than the way he talks to everybody else. More... Special. But I don't know if it means anything. Although, I do know that it seems closer than the way he flirts with the other girls at school. Even though it's Yacker, he still has a nickname for me. And even though it sounds like I'm throwing up, I _love_ it when he calls me that.

When I heard the door open, I quickly tried to hide my notebook. "Patricia we... What are you writing?" Joy asked, before running over, and grabbing my notebook, despite my protests. Joy soon found the page, and laughed.

"Things Eddie and I Have In Common?" she asked with a mocking, but friendly sneer on her face.

"Oh come on Joy, you _know_ I like him, you don't have to make a big deal over one stupid list I wrote." But that didn't stop her. Smirking, she began to read the list out loud.

"Attitude, Leather Jackets, Hate for Romance, Don't Like Dancing. And... Hair dye?" I groaned as Joy threw the notebook on my bed and burst into laughter. I whacked her in the shoulder with the offensive notebook, and left the room for dinner. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, Joy had composed herself, and caught up with me.

"You better not say a word to Eddie," I warned her, with a glare. In response, she mimed zipping her lips. I nodded as we entered the dining room.

"Oh there you are lovelies. Come sit down, dinner is ready." Joy rushes over to take a seat next to Fabian, but unlucky for her, he was attached to Nina. And for me, the only seat left is next to Eddie. As I sat down, he gave me a friendly smile which I returned. Unfortunately, he was on the phone with someone from our school.

"Yeah Sarah, I'll see you then." Eddie was silent as Sarah said something, and laughed at whatever it was before replying.

"Don't worry. My lips don't need chapstick. They're already kissable just thinking about you." My stomach dropped. So they were going to be kissing on this date. I've never been kissed before, and I already know that Eddie's kissed hundreds of girls already. And to make it worse, this particular girl was Sarah Oliver. She is _so_ much more prettier than I am, and Eddie has every reason to choose her over me. She has bouncy, blond hair. I have flat, boring dyed-red hair. She has mysterious blue eyes, I have boring green eyes. A pimple wouldn't dare touch her face. I have to work hard every morning to cover my facial blemishes. Sarah is the perfect girl, and with her as Eddie's...Kissing partner, I don't stand a chance.

I stayed silent for the rest of dinner, until Eddie (speak of the devil) decided to have a conversation with me.

"So Yacker, how come you're not yacking like usual?" He asked with that adorable goofy grin of his. It was all I could do to look him in the eye and answer without falling out of my chair.

"I didn't want my yacking to stop you from thinking about your kissing with Sarah." It came out a bit harsher than I intended, and his grin faltered a tiny bit before going back to normal.

And if I thought his goofy grin could almost make me fall over, this was worse. He leaned towards me, so close I could feel his warm breath on my ear and cheek, and said:

"I thought if I couldn't be with you, I might as well try Sarah." I looked up at him in surprise, but he was already taking his plate to the sink. As Eddie exited the dining room, he didn't make eye contact with me, and the casual expression on his face made it seem like he had not just said he wanted to date me.

* * *

**Everybody, PLEASE REVIEW! I ****_really_**** want to know what you think about my writing. Is it good or not? Should I change something or add something? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I thought if I couldn't be with you, I might as well try Sarah." I looked up at him in surprise, but he was already taking his plate to the sink. As Eddie exited the dining room, he didn't make eye contact with me, and the casual expression on his face made it seem like he had not just said he wanted to date me._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I quickly got ready before going downstairs for breakfast. I stopped at the dining room doors, because Eddie was the only one there. He smiled at me like he'd never said anything the night before.  
"Hey Yacker. It's Tuesday." _It's Tuesday! Maybe he _hadn't_ said anything last night. Could I have imagined it?_  
"So tonight's my date with _Sarah_." Well, the way he said Sarah convinced me that I _wasn't_ daydreaming. He had implied that he _had_ wanted to be my boyfriend.  
"Um, yeah" I said softly, but he didn't say anything, and just grabbed a granola bar before leaving. Brushing past my shoulder on his way out.  
The rest of the house also came down for breakfast, and they also got something quick to eat before leaving. I got the same kind of granola bar Eddie had taken, and waited at the door for Joy and Mara. After a while, they joined me, and the first thing Mara said made me wish I hadn't waited at all.  
"Things Eddie and I have in Common?" She and Joy cracked up, and I immediately fought back.  
"Laugh now, but Mara and I both know that Fabian will _never_ choose you over Nina!" I shouted angrily at Joy. Mara looked shocked, Joy looked hurt, and I rushed to apologize.  
"No. I didn't mean it. You know I'm sorry Joy." Joy nodded, and the remainder of the walk to school was silent.

* * *

My first class was math, and during the entire class, I continued to zone out. Joy and I were sitting behind Eddie and Sarah, and I couldn't help eavesdropping on their conversation.  
"So tonight, wanna go to a restaurant, or a movie?" Eddie asked, with that smile I fell in love with the first time I saw it.  
"How about a drive-in movie? We can go in my brother's pickup truck, it'll be more private," Sarah said, with an expression on her face implying what they needed _privacy_ for.  
"Good idea. I'll borrow it from him, and then come pick you up." Eddie said, before stealing a kiss from her when our teacher wasn't looking. My heart sank, and I wish I could tell him how _stupid_ the idea of picking up your date in her brother's car was.  
But like always, I stayed silent. Everytime Eddie dated a new girl, I stayed silent. Watching the heartbreaking scenes like a movie. A movie I could change completely if I actually tried.

* * *

After school in the Anubis common room, while I was _actually_ doing my homework, Eddie left to pick up Sarah. What seemed even _more_ stupid to me than the idea of picking Sarah up in her brother's car, was that Sarah was in Isis house, which could be seen from the Anubis common room window. This, also made the view of Eddie picking up Sarah completely viewable for me  
I watched as Eddie drove up to Isis in a brand new looking, black ford pickup. I watched as Sarah ran out to hug Eddie, and I watched as Eddie held her in his arms, and they shared a passionate kiss... Life sucks.

* * *

After their date, and after I had finished my homework (I had math, and had no idea what I was supposed to do because I hadn't paid any attention during class), Eddie came back with a funny expression. He didn't look upset, but he didn't look happy either. He didn't even look in between. The expression was familiar, and I had seen _hundreds_ of people with the expression one time or the other. I just couldn't read it now.  
"So how was your _date_ with Sarah?" I asked in a tone that I hoped didn't make it seem like I cared that much.  
"It was our first and only date. So, I guess you could call it... Awful?" I felt a little bad, but I was also happy. Although, this just meant that Eddie would find another girl soon enough.  
But before I could say anything else, Eddie headed to his room with a quick "Night Yacker." I stared after him, before sinking back into the couch. Realising that it was almost 10:00, I quickly packed up my school stuff. and hurried to my room. After getting ready for bed, and getting into bed, I recognized the expression on Eddie's face.  
Angry. Eddie had looked Angry.


End file.
